


Bound Souls and Loving Hearts

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: Sometimes Destiny ties us to a Soulmate who isn't necessarily the one we'll love. In Jinhwan's case, he's bound to someone else while his heart is owned by another. Even if Jinhwan wants to fight for the man he loves, would his lover do the same for him?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Their Life together

Hanbin held on someone’s hand tightly. A smile escaping his lips before looking up at the person’s face. He saw a smiling face and a blush that complimented his looks. A lovely heart shaped mole under his right eye and almond eyes that felt like hypnotizing crystals pulling him in deeper. He took a step forward before pulling the other closer to him, encircled on the other’s waist with his free hand cupping the other person’s cheek. Words came out of his lips before finally indulging himself into leaning forward and claiming the other’s lips…

When his phone suddenly startled him into wake.

Hanbin’s eyes flashed open at the start of his ringtone. He took a moment to process what was happening around him before finally reaching for his phone.

_‘So it was another dream.’_ Hanbin thought, phone in his hand but mind still in dreamland.

Instead of answering the phone, he pulled himself away from his bed before starting his daily stretches. A smile escaped his lips when he remembered the dream he had. It was going to be a good day.

\---

Bobby sighed while looking at the people around him. He’s been waiting for 30minutes past their meet up time and he’s starting to lose his patience. He looked at the people passing by while he waited near the statue where he first met his lover, Jinhwan. He clicked his tongue before running his fingers through his crisp red hair that he forgot he styled. A string of curses came out of his mouth, mumbling it when he realized what he just did. It took him all morning to fix his hair but now it’s all ruined because he forgot all about it. He pulled his jacket closer to his body before looking up, wondering if it’s going to rain any time soon. Thankfully, the sky was clear without any clouds to bring him rain. He tapped his sneakers on the pavement before pulling out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans.

**_Hey… where are you?_ **

Bobby whined when there was no answer. Jinhwan was usually punctual and if he was ever late he’d let Bobby know. He wasn’t even sure why the guy was missing but all he wanted to make sure was that Jinhwan was safe, at the very least. Another sigh escaped his lips before pushing himself to dial Jinhwan’s number, hoping to at least talk to the guy.

Just as the phone started ringing, he heard Jinhwan’s ringtone just right behind him. With furrowed brows he decided to turn around but stopped when he heard a voice over the phone.

_“Don’t turn around.”_

Jinhwan’s voice was tired. Panting breath over the line and Bobby could only do what he was told.

_“Why?”_

_“Just… Don’t move for a minute.”_

_“What took you so long??”_

There was no answer. Jinhwan was probably catching his breath after running there, Bobby thought. The redhead wanted to see his lover already so he was just about to turn when he felt something on his back. He immediately stopped before looking at his phone, it was still connected.

Bobby couldn’t help but scoff and smile before putting the phone back on his ear.

They could both hear each other’s breathing over the phone and somehow it brought this unexplainable comfort inside them. Jinhwan’s head on Bobby’s back felt nice and taller felt something get in contact to his left hand that was in his jacket’s pocket. He wrinkled his forehead before looking down and saw Jinhwan’s hand reaching into his pocket to hold his hand. The redhead couldn’t help but smile at the gesture, it was his lover’s way of apologizing and he knew the latter didn’t mean to be late.

If anything, he was happy and contented to know that Jinhwan was safe.

_“How was your day?”_ Bobby asked over the phone as he looked up at the sky. He felt a tight squeeze on his hand and he couldn’t help but smile. _“You’re late.”_

_“I’m late…”_ Jinhwan mumbled.

The moment was something precious to the both of them. Even if there were people passing by, it felt like the world revolved in slow motion as they listened to each other’s breathing. The solemn moment was something Bobby had always wished to last. The way they stayed connected as if nothing in the world could ever tear them apart. It that was the best feeling in life.

_“You—” “I love you…”_

Bobby started but Jinhwan suddenly whispered something that caught him off guard. The taller bit his lips, trying his best to supress the smile from leaving his lips. Hearing those words from Jinhwan felt like he could die any moment without any regrets. This time, it was his turn to squeeze Jinhwan’s hand and intertwine their fingers as if capturing his lover.

_“I love you more to the moon and back.”_ Bobby said before hearing a grumble behind him. Jinhwan once told him that loving someone to the moon and back meant only loving them when the moon was there because there was an indication of someone’s love and once that disappears then so does their emotions.

_“I love you more to Pluto’s moon and back.”_ Bobby chuckled as he changed smoothly interjected Pluto into mix. He heard Jinhwan snort behind him and a moment of pride filled him.

_“Your time’s up.”_ Bobby declared before turning around, meaning to capture Jinhwan in his arms but Jinhwan moved first and tiptoed to plant a kiss on Bobby’s lips just when he turned.

The redhead was surprised with what Jinhwan did and his cheeks turned bright red from the sudden contact. Jinhwan smiled at him before pulling his hand away from Bobby and wrapping it around his lover’s waist to hug him. Snuggling his face on Bobby’s chest before looking up with a pout.

Bobby couldn’t help but feel like he needed to punch a wall first before he could even function. The mere fact that Jinhwan could act this cute when he wanted to was Bobby’s ultimate weakness.

If Jinhwan asked for the world, Bobby would do anything in his power give it to him… no matter what.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Jinhwan said, pouting and completing the look with genuine puppy eyes that spelled sorry.

Bobby felt the whole world stop as he stared down at his lover. Jinhwan is perfect and he’s so thankful that he’s his boyfriend.

“I wasn’t mad… But you don’t have to act this cute. My heart’s ready to jump out of my chest.” Bobby said, wrapping his arms around Jinhwan, who, in turn, turned red at what Bobby said. He snuggled his face on Bobby’s chest again, hiding the fact that he liked what he heard as he felt his cheeks burning in happiness.

“But you still didn’t answer why you were late.” Bobby asked, tightening the hug.

Jinhwan answered but since his face was on Bobby’s chest, the latter couldn’t even understand what the smaller said. Bobby chuckled before planting a kiss on his lover’s cheek and pulling him so they could see each other eye to eye.

“I… forgot something so I had to go back to get it.” Bobby just furrowed his brows before shaking it when he heard what Jinhwan said.

He’d normally text Bobby and update him so the redhead felt worried when he didn’t receive any updates. Jinhwan spoiled him too much that he relied on that a lot. He planted one more kiss on Jinhwan’s forehead before holding his hand and intertwining their fingers.

“I’m sure you’re hungry. Let’s head over to the restaurant.”

Jinhwan beamed a Bobby before nodding. The two started walking with eyes filled with love for each other. The way they stared at each other felt like they were the only people in the whole world. Every time they were together, time often ran so fast that sometimes that Bobby hopes for time to be still so he could stay with Jinhwan for a little longer.

Or if he could, he’ll stay with Jinhwan forever.

But since life is hard, they still need to take care of real-life burden like earning money to pay for the cost of living. He was thankful that Jinhwan was at least happy with his job as a veterinarian and he was lucky to get signed as a music producer. He sighed when he noticed the restaurant in a distance. The time he spends with Jinhwan was always so precious and today was one of those times that they wanted to celebrate it.

A few steps away from the restaurant, he tightened his hold on his lover’s hand before entering.

Jinhwan knew how much Bobby didn’t like crowds but he was happy that the younger still made an effort to celebrate such an important event at a place that was filled with people other than their friends which was a whole whopping number of 3. He smiled at the younger who he was taking the lead today. Managing to make a reservation and even talking to the receptionist about it upon their arrival. Jinhwan supressed a smile from leaving his lips while he watched Bobby handling everything himself.

The moment they reached their table, Jinhwan gasped at the beautiful view outside.

They were led to the third floor of the restaurant where they were presented with a beautiful scenery just outside their windows. A beautiful overview of the park with a lake and the busy city that moved around them. Cars and buildings with light and the most gorgeous sunset along the horizon.

Jinhwan smiled as he looked at the table that was decorated into Bobby’s personal request. A lovely candle tree stood at the center of the table with a velvet cloth covering something underneath.

The older was duly impressed when Bobby pulled a chair for him to sit on. And before Bobby could head over to sit on his side, the redhead lifted the velvet cloth and revealed a sparkling small box underneath it.

“Happy Anniversary Babe…” Bobby whispered loudly, pulling Jinhwan’s hand and planting a kiss on it.

Jinhwan let out his pearly whites as his eyes sparkled before reaching for the box and opening it. He bit on his lower lip as he looked at the beautiful piece of art that was on the box. 

Inside it was a necklace with a heart pendant along with a lovely black orb in the middle. He loves receiving gifts from Bobby but this time it was something that the taller worked so hard to find. Taking it out of the box to admire, he looks at Bobby with a loving smile on his face.

“It’s not much but… I really wanted you to have this.” Bobby stated, making Jinhwan wrinkle his forehead in question. “Well… if you use that light and aim it at the small gem in the middle… You’ll see something nice.”

Jinhwan nodded, feigning ignorance even though he already knew what it was.

Bobby wasn’t really good at hiding things from Jinhwan. The younger had surrendered all of his passwords in all his accounts and often leaves his accounts opened or signed in on Jinhwan’s laptop. Obviously forgetting that the older can access his history with a click of a button. Worst was, Bobby had forgotten to close the window where the receipt was waiting to be printed and waiting for Jinhwan’s eyes to see. He chuckled before picking up the little light that was included in that box and lit the little gem in the middle.

Even though Jinhwan knew exactly what was going to happen, seeing it right in front of him was still different. The moment the light shone through the gem, different languages of that meant ‘I Love You’ appeared. Jinhwan couldn’t help but gasp at the beauty that he saw.

Jinhwan’s amazement was worth all the effort of looking for that necklace. Bobby felt pride swell in him while looking at the perfection in front of him. Jinhwan was definitely everything he could ever asked for and maybe even more. How lucky he is to find someone like him. He’ll always be thankful no matter how much time passes and all he’ll ever feel is more love for the Jinhwan.

They said a person falls in love with 3 people in their lifetime, each one with a specific reason why.

But to Bobby, he feels like he’s been falling in love with Jinhwan over and over again that he couldn’t even imagine his life without him. He’s someone he’ll cherish forever and someone he’d want to spend the rest of his life with.

“I love you Bobby… Thank you so much for this gift… I’ll treasure it.” Jinhwan said, kissing the necklace which earned a toothy smile from Bobby. “Would you put it on me?”

Bobby immediately stood from his seat to put the necklace on Jinhwan’s bare neck. The older’s perfume was something that captivated the younger and he couldn’t help but plant a kiss on the older’s nape before getting back to his seat to catch Jinhwan blushing in deep red. All he could do was smile at the beauty in front of him and appreciate that moment as one of the most important moments in his life.

Jinhwan gasped before pulling something from the pocket of his jacket and handing it over to Bobby. Bobby raised his brows as he reached out to get the gift. He sighed before opening it and was surprised to see the exact same thing inside it. He looked at Jinhwan with surprise before shaking his head and chuckling at himself.

“You knew.” Jinhwan nodded before holding on Bobby’s hand. “I knew.”

“And you still looked like you didn’t.”

“Because I knew how hard you looked for it. But you forgot to close the receipt window when you gave back my laptop.”

Bobby sighed before pinching his nose. He looked at Jinhwan who has eyes filled with love for him. He bit his lip before squeezing Jinhwan’s hand. “You’re so unfair.”

“Unfair because I love you more or unfair because I’m not planning to let you go?” Jinhwan smiled with a blush on his cheeks and made Bobby chuckle.

“You’re unfair because I’ve fallen in love with you again.”


	2. What they worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> Just wanted to let you know that it will be steamy steamy smut right up ahead. So be warned. Just a head's up that this chapter is purely smut. Thanks!

The walk home was silent but comforting. Their fingers intertwined as they smiled to each other. Glancing at each other once in a while and getting caught as their cheeks turn red with that beautiful blush of sincerity.

The moment they reached their apartment, Jinhwan didn’t waste any second more. Pulling the taller inside, he crashed his lips on his lover’s. The kiss soon deepened into a pool of desire as tongue became a means of infiltration against one another. Clothes were thrown elsewhere as they stumbled onto the couch.

Bobby’s gaze moved from Jinhwan’s face down to his body as he hovered over him. His hand caressing his lover’s cheek, to which the older kisses his palm. The silence in the room accentuated their beating hearts, creating a melody that their bodies danced along to.

Bobby’s lips left a trail of kisses that turned into purple petals amidst Jinhwan’s white porcelain skin. The melodic beats of their heart amplified by the older’s moans that called for more. Bobby’s hands worked its way down his lover’s body, kneading parts of it in a sensual temptation.

Jinhwan could feel the need rising inside of him as Bobby’s lips neared his own erection. His stiff length swallowed whole into a hot cavern that pulled out his breath into a mixture of pleasure and excitement. Wet hot tongue spread itself around his erection, coating it with a trail of spit that smoothened it for Bobby to move freely.

After licking under the head, Jinhwan bucked his hips when Bobby nibbled the skin as he coated his lover’s erection with his mouth again. The movements corelating itself to the moans that escaped Jinhwan’s lips. The rise of his tone meant Bobby’s head pulling away and as he took time to take in a breath the redhead would plunge back in and knock out the air that his lover just took.

Jinhwan’s hands suddenly found itself grasping a bunch or red hair as it moved with his continuous groans and gibberish-filled moans. He could clearly feel Bobby’s tongue moving along his shaft, lips kissing the bottom of his erection and throat swallowing him whole. He loved how Bobby would often pleasure him like this, making sure that he’s well taken care of but at times he feels the need to do it for his lover.

But tonight didn’t seem like one of those nights. He was sure that Bobby was set on providing the pleasure and making sure that Jinhwan would fall back into cloud nine when they were done.

A whimper escaped Jinhwan’s lips when he felt Bobby’s lube-coated finger circling around the rim of his entrance. He could feel the need rising inside him as if each new movement pushed him to reach his boiling point. Bobby’s lips soon found itself kissing Jinhwan’s length, trailing down more kisses before he licked his lover’s ornaments.

The beauty of going down on Jinhwan was that Bobby enjoyed the sweet sounding moans that emanated form his lover. They were like music to his ears and he often found inspiration by listening to it. Time and time again, he has made addictive music just because he listened to the sound of Jinhwan’s moans.

Sweet like sugar yet addictive like drugs, it was the best way he could ever explain the emotions that Jinhwan pulled out him whenever they engaged in love making. This time was no different, albeit a bit more special.

Bobby pulled Jinhwan’s hip, raising it with him as his tongue slowly lined itself under his lover’s ornaments and sucked that juicy in between before lowering his tongue to get a taste of Jinhwan. Profanity was something definitely Jinhwan’s strongest suit but when it came to times like this, the words sounded like scribbled pieces of letters in a kindergarten’s notebook. Nothing made sense and yet the feeling of utter bliss filled the room, and in turn, raising Bobby’s confidence.

“Oh god Bobby… Bobby… Bobby…” Jinhwan called out as he felt his release flooding his insides and waiting to burst forth. His lover made sure to help and with a whisk of a hand Jinhwan was writhing as thick white liquid shot out of him.

Jinhwan panted as he looked at his lover who had a smug look on his face. He kicked Bobby with as much force as he can, but it didn’t really hurt much since the redhead managed to catch his leg and simply kiss it.

By the look he had, Jinhwan was sure it wasn’t quite over. Oh, it was far from over.

Jinhwan whimpered into another fit of moans when he felt Bobby’s finger invade his hole. Stretching it and even hitting a spot that made him buck his hips again.

“You sound so good when you moan…” Bobby’s gruff voice made Jinhwan reach for him. Hands immediately falling on his nape as their lips connected into a needy kiss. Jinhwan kept moaning against Bobby’s lips and he savored it. Etching it into his memory as his lover’s beautiful voice called out his name repeatedly.

“I want you inside me Bobby… Please fuck me until I see stars.” Jinhwan begged into Bobby’s ears as his eyes closed into complete euphoria.

Bobby, who seemed to have had enough, aligned his own length into his lover’s hole after covering it with cold lube. Pushing it slowly as if teasing the older. Jinhwan loved it when he did that. He knew that the drawl in his voice as he called his lover’s name, alongside the slow penetration, drove Jinhwan into a crazed ecstasy. Begging and needing more.

Jinhwan’s moan resounded inside the room. Their breathing matching each other’s pace as the Bobby invaded his hole and filled it to the brim. He couldn’t help but hold onto Bobby’s arms while the guy slowly, slowly push it in and pull it out. The need was rising, hoping that his lover would stop it with the teasing and finally fasten his pace.

Bobby listened as his lover whimpered when he pushed it all in. He was trying to even his breath but seeing his lover beneath him with a certain glow just lit a fire inside him. His hand reached for his lover’s cheek, caressing it as words of love left his lips. Kisses landed on Jinhwan’s nose down to his chin and back to his forehead before Bobby’s eyes met his. “I love you so much Jinhwan…”

“And I love you Bobby…”

Staring into each other’s eyes brought this unexplainable comfort that drowned them into a silent connection.

But the null was soon replaced by a moaning mess. Skin to skin slapped against each other as their eyes met and their hands intertwine. Lips met each other, clinging together as if there was no more tomorrow. Words of affection left their lips and through each thrust, Jinhwan offered nothing but words from his heart towards Bobby. There was nothing more serene with their connection. It was what connected them more and brought their hearts together as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone!
> 
> It's been a while since I updated this and that's my bad. I honestly forgot that I uploaded this in the first place. I just remembered it when someone asked me about it. So anyway, I do hope that you guys enjoyed this update. Leave comments of what you guys think!


	3. What Fate Has in Store

There was a certain glow with the way Jinhwan woke up that morning. A beautiful smile spread along his lips and a glimmer that brought nothing but happiness in Bobby’s chest as he looked at his lover. The sun peeked between the curtains, shining lightly at Jinhwan and adding to his glow. Mornings weren’t always this fantastic, but waking up to such a heavenly beauty right beside him was something that Bobby wished to wake up to every day.

“Good morning…” Jinhwan’s voice cracked before he cleared his throat in embarrassment. Bobby couldn’t even pull himself to tease his lover, what with his chest filled with nothing but appreciation for the love of his love.

“Good morning babe…” Bobby’s hand moved on its own to caress Jinhwan’s cheek. He leaned in closer to plant a kiss on his lover’s forehead before planting one on his nose and when he was about to kiss Jinhwan’s lips, the other immediately pulled away before covering Bobby’s lips with his hand.

“Morning breath babe…” Jinhwan grumbled but he just felt Bobby smile along his palm. He gasped when his lover held his hand before licking it which urged him to pull it away. “Bobby!”

A childish grin came out of Bobby’s lips as he chuckled. Pulling Jinhwan into a tight hug despite the other trying to hit him. It was definitely a morning he would always like to wake up to.

Setting up their breakfast, Bobby stirred his cup of coffee before yawning while Jinhwan placed the plates on the table for them to start eating. Making sure that Bobby is served first, Jinhwan placed side dishes on top of Bobby’s rice before taking one for himself. The two ate in a comfortable silence, the solemn moment shared without a need for words. It was one of those moments where they can steal a glance at the other before they get caught. And once they do, a puff of red bashfulness fills their cheeks before breaking into a smile. They always want to start their mornings right, because who would want to spend the rest of the day moping about their ruined morning?

After breakfast, the two headed out for their volunteer work at the shelter where they met Bobby’s best friends.

“It’s been a while!” Yunhyeong greeted, walking towards Bobby with open arms. Hugging his best bud, he turned to Jinhwan but Bobby just gave him another hug before he could even reach his lover. “Always the jealous type.”

“Hey Bobby! Hey Jinhwan!” Donghyuk called out, waving at the two while he sat at a near distance, bathing a dog in a large basin. The two waved back at him before noticing Junhoe beside him almost covered in soap bubbles.

“Is he… alright?” Jinhwan questioned but both Bobby and Yunhyeong just sighed before shaking their heads. “Typical Junhoe.” A chorused answer that didn’t need any further explanation.

“You put too much soap again didn’t you?!” Yunhyeong immediately complained before putting back his plastic apron and gloves. Shaking his head, he ushered Bobby and Jinhwan to the side tent where they’ll be drying the dogs before releasing them to the gated back yard. The lovers were happy to do as they were told while Yunhyeong went back to Junhoe and reprimanding him about wasting resources.

“But he looked like he was enjoying it a lot.” Junhoe gave a childish grin despite having most of his clothes covered in soapy bubbles.

“You’re the one who’s enjoying it. If anything, I think you’re the one taking the bath, not the dog.” Donghyuk chuckled as he washed the dog on his hand. He then stood to hand it over to Jinhwan who was carrying the towel and they placed the dog on the table to get a blow dry from Bobby and Jinhwan.

“So how was your date yesterday?” Donghyuk asked, eyes gleaming with curiosity. And though Bobby wasn’t really one to share about his private matters, Jinhwan didn’t mind. Especially when it was the lover of Bobby’s best friend. “Believe it or not… it was romantic.”

Bobby immediately switched the blow dryer on. Wanting to escape the teasing that was about to commence, especially with the way Donghyuk looked at him. He immediately concentrated on the dog, not minding that Donghyuk and Jinhwan were already giggling at him.

“Good luck!” Donghyuk mouthed to the older before heading back to rinse another soapy dog.

Jinhwan didn’t need to say anything. Looking at his lover who was working really hard, all he could do was go along and help him dry the dog in front of them.

Though something about the way the dog looked at him sent a chill down his spine, he disregarded it and continued to help Bobby. The dog wasn’t barking, nor complaining whenever Bobby held it but whenever he tried to touch it the dog would growl.

“Maybe it’s better if you hold the blow dryer.” Bobby stated, worry evident in his voice as he looked at his lover. Jinhwan didn’t want to at first, but knowing that agitating the dog further will only result in problems later on, he followed what Bobby said and grabbed the blow dryer.

The dog sounded happy about the change. It liked Bobby yet it hated Jinhwan, rare as it may be it still happens at the oddest of times.

Drying the dogs were one thing but setting them out to run and exercise in the backyard when they were done was definitely a workout.

Running around and making sure the dogs were well hydrated was the Jinhwan’s most favorite activity. It was one of those moments when he loved what he did. He got to have enough exercise and he gets to okay with dogs too.

“Having fun?” Bobby called with a wave. Jinhwan just waved back to his lover who was obviously having fun watching him instead of running around like he did. Though Jinhwan felt nervous when the same dog barked at him with a menacing growl, he shook it off and played with the other dogs that liked him.

“That’s one mean dog.” Donghyuk commented, running alongside Jinhwan after the bark.

“Maybe it was one of my patients before. Still remembers me after getting the needle?” Jinhwan assumed, a guess he didn’t know was quite true.

“Well… They’re all shelter dogs. You might’ve done something to it while it was a puppy and it remembers you. Just make sure you don’t get too close.” Donghyuk advised with a look that made Jinhwan chuckle.

“Yeah. Don’t worry. It seems to like Bobby so I’m sure it’ll stay with him.” Donghyuk just chuckled at the answer that came from the other.

It was such a lovely day and with the grooming all done and over with, they were all left to run around and have fun. The dogs enjoyed their company, playing fetch and running around the gated yard. They were all having fun, smiling faces and joyful barks all around.

“C’mon guys! Let’s eat!” Yunhyeong called out. Halting the fun to replenish their energy for the rest of the day.

“Oh, is it that time already?” Bobby asked, looking at his watch. He was surprised to see that the time had already turned to noon. He immediately turned around to head over to Yunhyeong, hoping to help his best friend set up the table for everyone to eat, and forgetting about the dog he was holding.

“Oh, I guess it’s time to eat.” Donghyuk called out to Jinhwan who was busy playing with the other dogs. Donghyuk just shook his head as he tapped the other’s shoulder. “We’ll come back to pet them later. Let’s eat.”

“Sure. I’ll follow along.” Jinhwan reasoned, still engrossed in playing with the dogs that were mostly licking him or trying to play with him.

Donghyuk just chuckled as he turned around. But just then, he gasped and called out Jinhwan’s name in a sudden panic. The latter, who had heard his name, turned to witness the same furious dog with its jaw just about ready to devour him. Jinhwan blocked the dog’s bite with his arm, blocking his face so the dog didn’t bite it.

The bite was hard, and the dog was ready to chew Jinhwan’s arm off him. Donghyuk tried his best to help Jinhwan by holding the dog’s body but the dog wouldn’t release its bite.

“Donghyuk, hold his collar and trap him between your legs!” Jinhwan ordered, hissing through the pain.

The latter did as he was told, though Jinhwan could see that Donghyuk was in a state of panic he was thankful that his friend didn’t freeze. Jinhwan, on the other hand, quickly glanced behind him to look where the stick he had moments ago landed. He tried his best to grab it to pry the dog’s jaw away from his arm.

Donghyuk, who was watching, held on the dog’s collar tightly. Hoping that he could at least pull the dog away from the bloodied Jinhwan. The moment he saw Jinhwan’s arm out of the dog’s jaw, he couldn’t help but gasp in horror.

Bobby rushed to his lover who was already down on the ground while Yunhyeong helped Donghyuk restrain the dog.

“Fuck, it’s bleeding. I need to bring you to the hospital!” Bobby exclaimed as he rushed to get a towel to wrap it around Jinhwan’s arm. It was immediately soaked in Jinhwan’s blood. His lover was hissing in pain as he carried him to the car.

The adrenaline that rushed through Bobby’s body was so horrible that he was trembling on the driver’s seat. The worry he felt was eating at him and he felt guilt slowly gnawing at him.

The moment they reached the Emergency Room, Bobby was thankful that they attended his lover right away. He couldn’t help but feel restless and useless at that moment. He couldn’t help but feel such hopelessness while looking at his lover who was in so much pain.

“Sir? I will need you to fill out the papers. Rest assured, we will do our best to help him.” A nurse called out to Bobby who didn’t seem to notice what was going on around him. He could barely look at the woman who was talking to him and he had to ask her to repeat what she said 2 times.

Though he didn’t want to leave his lover, he knew he wouldn’t be of much help anyway, so he had to raise the white flag and surrender. Turning away to process the paperwork needed for Jinhwan, he bit his lip to suppress his emotions.

Meanwhile, the nurses tended to Jinhwan. Thankfully the bite didn’t reach his bones, though it was bleeding heavily it was fairly easy to remedy. While the nurses were tending to Jinhwan, he felt his heart suddenly skip a beat at a voice that he heard.

“Kim Jinhwan?”

Looking up, Jinhwan felt like his world turn into slow motion. The man in front of him had white skin with plump lips that looked like it would taste good if he licked them. Jinhwan’s eyes slowly looked up to see the most gorgeous eyes he has ever seen. And though he couldn’t understand why his heart is beating so differently for the doctor tending to him, a flash of Bobby’s smiling face suddenly flashed across his mind which pulled him back to reality.

“Uhh… Me. That’s me. That’s my name.” Jinhwan stuttered before hissing right after.

A smile left the doctor’s lips, as if expecting that reaction from Jinhwan. “I’m Doctor Kim. Hanbin Kim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Its been a long time since I last updated this and all my other fics. Been really busy so haven't had the time to update. But hope yall like it! Leave a comment if you do. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic was a prompt I got from @kecachata in Twitter! If you havent yet, go check out her stuff. She writes BobHwan centric stuff. uhm. I have to be honest and tell you that I don't update regularly so updates will just appear out of nowhere but I do hope you still like this and enjoy it. Thank you! I'd also appreciate it if you can put some comments or you can also DM me on my Twitter [@kimichi21a](https://twitter.com/kimichi21a) or [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/kimichi21a)


End file.
